Las veces que la vio
by Korralicious
Summary: Asami cuenta como Korra la ha cautivado cada una de las veces que la vio. Korrasami


**Las veces que la vio**

_Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

Ella no sabe cuándo ni cómo comenzó este gusto por la joven Avatar, tal vez fue cuando leyó en el periódico que la Avatar había llegado a Ciudad República y vio la foto de la chica ojos azules y piel morena y no lo puede negar que al verla le pareció hermosa y exótica.

La segunda vez que la vio fue en persona y sintió escalofríos recorrerle su columna vertebral. El suave cosquilleo alcanzando así los cabellos de su nuca haciendo que estos se erizaran de una forma única, como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por ella. Y eso causaba ella tan sólo conociéndola en persona en la gala en su honor. Asami recuerda todo sobre esa noche. Recordaba como el vestido celeste hicieran resaltar sus aún más celestes ojos. Como su piel morena combinaba perfectamente con ese color y Asami se preguntaba qué tipo de esencia desprendería la piel de la Avatar, sus curvas resaltaban y hacían imposible a la pobre heredera despegar sus ojos de ella. Al mismo tiempo la heredera se sentía fría pues estaba tomada del brazo de Mako. Ella no debería estar tomada de su brazo.

La tercera vez que la vio su estómago se volvió loco, como si un enjambre de mariposas estuviera revoloteando dentro de este, fue cuando Korra caminó dentro de la zona de la piscina cuando ella y los chicos estaban dentro de la magnífica piscina. Asami esperaba y deseaba con todo su ser que la joven morena pudiera acompañarlos para así poder mirar la piel descubierta color caramelo de la chica en todo su esplendor, brillando con las luces del día. Incluso poder tocar o rozar un poco de piel de la Avatar "por accidente".

La cuarta vez su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos fue cuando los fuertes brazos de la otra chica abrazaron su cintura cuando Asami hizo un giro muy brusco en una curva en su carro de carreras. Estaba compitiendo contra un gran piloto y ella solo quería impresionar a Korra.

La quinta vez que la vio a ella le gusto descontroladamente Korra, cuando sus labios se juntaron por accidente después de bajar del carro del cual acaban de competir y que por la desconcentración de la chica de ojos verdes está se tropezara con sus propios pies, haciéndola resbalarse hacia al frente para que los ejercitados brazos de Korra la atraparan en el aire y que sus labios se juntaran.

Los labios de Korra eran extremadamente suaves y delicados, algo que Asami nunca esperaría de está chica. Asami se retiró rápidamente, ruborizándose y tartamudeando palabras de disculpa aunque ella sabía que no lo sentía sino que deseaba volver a besarla y nunca detenerse. Quería embriagarse de los besos del Avatar.

Parece que los espíritus estaban de buen humor pues después de unos segundos Asami sintió unos cálidos dedos tomarla de la barbilla, atrayéndola hacia Korra, quién para su sorpresa la volvió a besar. Los brazos de Asami se deslizaron por la fuerte pero aun así femenina espalda de Korra, atrayéndola más a ella mientras Korra la abrazaba suavemente de la cintura. El calor de la maestra de por ahora tres elementos la invadían y la hacían sentir bien.

La sexta vez que la vio se tuvo que controlar para no abofetearle el rostro a Korra cuando esta inquirió que su padre estaba involucrado con los igualitarios y Amon, algo que no soporto ya que su padre jamás podría estar ayudándolos. Era totalmente ridículo, ella lo sabría si así fuera. Además de que su padre la amaba demasiado para hacer eso. ¿No es así?

La séptima vez que la vio su boca se sentía seca y su corazón destrozado, pues ella no toleraba ver a Korra en tal estado. Después de que Tarrlok la secuestrará, Asami se desesperó y empezó a buscarla por toda Ciudad República, haría lo que fuera por salvarla. Asami aún se sentía culpable por no haber creído en Korra cuando acusó a su padre de ser un igualitario pero le dolió aún más que no se haya disculpado con ella pues su orgullo podía más.

Luego cuando se enteró lo de su secuestro y no se detuvo sino hasta cuando la vio sobre Naga, totalmente desplomada sobre su perra oso-polar. Asami corrió para poder levantarla en sus brazos y acariciar el pelo fuera de la herida cara de Korra para después acostarla sobre Oogi para llevarla a la Isla del Templo del Aire. Cuando llegaron Asami no se separó ni siquiera un segundo de la Avatar, quería que ella fuera la primera persona que la viese despertar. Quería ella ser la primera persona a la que Korra viera.

La octava vez que la vio fue cuando esta la abrazaba fuertemente cuando la morena lloraba sobre su pecho de que Amon le había quitado sus poderes y que ya no merecía ser la Avatar. Qué era una inútil a lo que Asami la abrazó aún más fuerte. Nunca la dejaría ir ahora. Pero es irónico que Korra se soltara de sus brazos y corriera hacia Naga diciendo querer estar sola pero Asami sabía que había algo más detrás de esto, así que no la dejó ir y la siguió.

La novena vez que la vio Asami sintió gran alivio de tenerla en sus brazos cuando la chica de tez blanca la viera desde lejos caminar hacia un acantilado y pararse muy cerca del filo. Asami pensó que sólo estaba admirando la puesta de sol hasta que miro un reflejo de agua caer de la cara de Korra, era una lágrima. Hasta que con horror miró a Korra tomar otro paso hacia el acantilado y el corazón de Asami se detuvo pues ya entendía que es lo que quería hacer Korra. Quería dejarla atrás. Quería acabar con su vida.

Asami corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Korra, llamándola por su nombre. Korra nunca volteó, tan solo se quedó parada con un pie fuera del acantilado, un paso más y la perdería para siempre. No lo podía permitir. Korra nunca se movió hasta que los brazos de Asami la rodearon y la jalaron hacia atrás con tal fuerza que las dos cayeron a la fría nieve, Korra llorando como nunca mientras abrazaba a Asami y las tibias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras la pobre chica se colgaba de ella como si fuera un salvavidas.

Así es como Asami nunca la dejó ir.

La décima vez que la vio Asami ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella. Cuando bajo la luna de una noche de verano, en el cuarto de Asami, ellas se entregaron una a la otra en cuerpo y alma por primera vez. No fue sino hasta que Korra la abrazaba, totalmente dormida que Asami descubrió que todas las veces que la viera la chica siempre le causaría una reacción en su cuerpo. Pero nunca quería que esta sensación se acabara.

Así, la chica de ojos verdes durmió plácidamente contra el tibio y desnudo cuerpo de su amada.


End file.
